User blog:Salnax/Possible 2013 Sales Totals
This is a work in progress, that will be changed as the final data for 2013 comes in and old info is updated on websites like VGChartz. I dunno, I have a bit of time this evening, so I thought I'd get started making this. Worldwide Hardware *Stream - 7.1 million *Eclipse - 6.0 million *Revolution - 5.4 million *Pluto - 5.0 million *Game Boy 3DS - 14.6 million *Game Boy Nitro - 1.6 million Software #''Pokemon X/Y'' - 9.2 million #''Assassin's Creed: Black Flag'' - 5.2 million #''Grand Theft Auto 5'' - 4.5 million #''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' - 4.0 million #''FIFA 14'' - 3.2 million #''Monster Hunter 4'' - 3.2 million #''New Super Mario World'' - 3.2 million #''Tomb Raider'' - 3.2 million #''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' - 2.9 million #''The Last of Us'' - 2.7 million #''Batman Arkham Origins'' - 2.6 million #''Skylanders: Swap Force'' - 2.4 million #''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' - 2.3 million #''New Super Mario Bros 2'' - 2.1 million #''Assassin's Creed 3'' - 2.0 million #''Disney Infinity'' - 2.0 million #''Super Mario 3D Bros'' - 1.9 million #''Mario Kart 3D'' - 1.8 million #''Friend Collection: New Life'' - 1.6 million #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' - 1.6 million #''Madden NFL 14'' - 1.6 million #''NBA 2K14'' - 1.6 million #''Superstars Smackdown: Strife'' - 1.5 million #''Mario & Luigi 4'' - 1.3 million #''Stream Party'' - 1.3 million #''Dragon Quest 7'' - 1.2 million #''Pokemon Black/White 2'' - 1.2 million #''Killer Instinct 3'' - 1.1 million #''Metal Gear Rising'' - 1.1 million #''Kingdom Hearts HD'' - 1.0 million #''Puzzles & Dragons Z'' - 1.0 million Notes *The Best Selling game of 2013 is, by far, the 6th generation of Pokemon. However, about a decade later than in real life, Grand Theft Auto has become a console phenomenon, and will shape the success of games in the future. *This year continued the dominance of the Game Boy 3DS. Both Pokemon and Animal Crossing are 3DS exclusive, and Monster Hunter 4 is overwhelmingly sold on the 3DS. Besides this, there are a mixture of returning hits, new exclusives, and multiplat games that are on the 3DS in the top 30 or so games. Note the return of Pokemon Black/White 2. 2013 will be the last year a Game Boy Nitro title sells a million copies. *In general, it was a better year for multiplatform games than exclusives in the Ohga Shrugs universe. Other than Mario platformers, no exclusive game for either system did exceptionally well. Even Mario didn't do great, with 3D Bros likely being outsold by GTA even on the Stream and World selling about as much as FIFA. *''Sonic'' is absent from the top selling games due to the poor sales of his multiple titles in 2013 IRL. Even with generous adjustments to account for the various disadvantages, the fact remains that Lost World and Olympic 4 are both disappointments, and will likely remain so in Ohga Shrugs. *The real winner of 2013 was Western game publishing and development. Although it once again is happening years later than IRL, the Ohga Shrugs game market is shifting to Western dominance on consoles, albeit to a lesser degree. *Activision in particular is doing well. Call of Duty finally made its leap onto the console market, Tomb Raider is a hit, Skylanders continues its success, and the big newcomer of 2013, Rockstar's sandbox games, do not directly compete with any major Activision franchises. *Capcom could have died by now if it weren't for Monster Hunter. They are simply doing even worse in Ohga Shrugs than they've done in real life lately for a company their size. Bringing the series to prominence in the West will be a priority for them. Fortunately for them, they are also helping make Smash Bros 4 here, giving them a bit of spare change. *Electronic Arts is doing better than ever in terms of sports games. The overlapping 7th and 8th gens simply mean more consoles to sell on for them. *Square has been declining a bit faster than usual in 2013. They have plenty of cash in the bank, but FF15 and KH3 are taking a while to make, and the success of an HD version of the original KH can only go so far. Lighting Returns was a bit of a flop, and hasn't left Japan yet, so Square should be a bit worried. 2014 "Predictions" *2014 should finally see the 7th generation systems die down, benefitting the 8th gen consoles. Nintendo in particular is poised to benefit, due to a helathier 2014 lineup than Sega can muster. Donkey Kong, Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros, and Yarn Yoshi alone more than make up for Sega's Bayonetta 2, Sonic Golf, and Yakuza. Category:Blog posts